Yūko Natsuki
| birthdate = June 5 | age = 24 | gender = Female | height = 6'0 | weight = 150 lbs | blood type = O+ | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Iron | affiliation = Land of Yang | previous affiliation = Land of Iron | occupation = Bodyguard of the Yang Daimyō | previous occupation = Samurai of Iron | team = | previous team = | partner = Shitoyaka | previous partner = | clan = Natsuki Family | family = All Deceased | rank = | classification = Rōnin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Flash | tools = Shitoyaka Sword }} is a Rōnin from the stomping grounds of Iron Country. Raised in the land's main headquarters as one of its few female samurai, she gained a reputation for peerless skill with the sword, prone to displays of quick and precise attacks that often hid exceptional power. With time she would come to be seen as one of their strongest, easily capable of matching bodyguards in combat and occasionally crossing swords with the grizzled veteran himself. Earning praise from the three of them. She was considered by many to be on a short list for the title of general, given the current regent's likelihood of retiring. Obviously, some traditionalists balked at the notion, While several of her male counterparts wanted to take the young woman into their chambers. Regardless of her own ambitions or goals; they saw her potential for breeding strong samurai. Nevertheless, such behavior came to a head when a few of them attempted to jump up one night, abandoning their honor code in pursuit of carnal pleasure. It was only expected that they would fail. Being the shrewd individual she was, Yūko recognized that her ascension had ruffled a few feathers, thus she regularly carried her weapon alongside her. Nevertheless, if she didn't expect them to stoop so low. The first few slashes rang out in the courtyard as the three samurai screamed. Something about the noise sent a thrill through her, so she continued, dealing several smooth and swift strikes that only multiplied the pain of her adversaries, while causing a smile of masochism to warm her face. She didn't stop until they were dead, hacked into pieces beyond recognition. Given her lack of discretion, the scene had drawn attention; Yūko wasn't a ninja after all. Though if there was one thing she understood, it was her time in in the Iron was at an ebb. She had broken code, even if justified never mind the sick satisfaction she derived from committing a cardinal sin. That night she left Three Wolves, disappearing into a blizzard as the remains of her assailants froze over. With no allies beyond the Iron borders (or within them), Yu contented herself with wandering, headed southeast. She would her consistently battling the cold as she hastened her pace, looking to escape the bitter weather that matched her temperament. Becoming a sell-sword in order to bring in a steady income. It would be on such a mission that she encountered a set of missing-nin. Having been sent to capture the former, an S-rank missing-nin, she was surprised that another kept her company. Unprepared for this, she was defeated. Though not before earning the respect of the two. The latter declaring because Yūko had lost and been spared that she was to accompany them. With Kurumi's authoritative and independent mindset proving to be a draw to the similarly aged rōnin. As Kuru ascended to the rank of daimyō, Natsuki would elect to join her, serving as one of her elite bodyguards and regaining purpose, staving off the samurai's hidden malice. Background Her home was to be the Three Wolves Headquarters. A place not suited for children given the serious affairs conducted on a regular basis. While families did in fact call certain quadrants of this city home, Yūko's family wasn't one of them. Her father had died ensuring that she and her mother made it to safety. The other men of the Natsuki Clan fulfilling a similar task as they held off mercenaries from the west and south. The women, children and elders were transported by what few able-bodied men remained. And given the persistent winter that had befallen the Land of Iron these numbers dwindled. Some groups split off to reach other friendly territories, noting the large kin put significant pressure on what edible goods they could find. Others died, succumbing to freezing temperatures and the always lurking frostbite. Meanwhile, baby Yūko and her mother trudged on, seeing their numbers shrink rapidly as time took its toll. That no other samurai had given aid to family after they were besieged proved to a sticking point for the woman, though her daughter's safety took priority over personal opinion. Giving the last of her strength to reach the gates of the headquarters. It was no surprise that the mother died shortly after handing her child to authorities. With them recognizing the emblazoned symbol of the Natsuki on the tattered cloak of a now deceased woman. They immediately guessed that the child was Natsuki as well. Ultimately deciding that they would honor the woman's dying wish and take in this child. Especially if she proved to be an inheritor of the family's pedigree. While they were going to give the child a name, they saw the blankets carried this critical piece of information in its interior. Reading Yūko Natsuki, a small dagger shaped weapon pressed against the baby. As they reached for it, the blade reacted, causing the samurai to nearly drop the baby. It was ultimately elected that they bring this child to a superior, beginning a journey for the newly orphan baby. IT was ultimately decided that Natsuki would be placed in a home and despite the traditionalists reservations, instructed in the art of the sword as soon as she was able. Meanwhile, the dagger shaped weapon and the little girl were inseparable despite attempts to woo away from the weapon. Every time someone from the place took away the blade, they would return to the girl and find her holding it. Regardless of what they attempted, both articles found their way to each other once more. The caretakers would eventually give up after several months of this affair, finding the exercise pointless. Yet only Yūko noticed something different about the armament crafted for the Natsuki heiress. As she reached the age of 5, the weapon was shown to have grown, resembling a shorter wakizashi rather than a dagger or dirk. Perhaps more shocking was the sound of a small voice in her head one day. Causing the girl to trip and fall on her way back from lessons, having been deemed capable of partaking in swordplay. It apologized after she picked herself up, addressing Yūko as onii-chan while asking why she elected not to use the fledgling sword in practice that day. To which the Natsuki child replied that she though the weapon was too beautiful and not meant for such a rudimentary affair. Continuing despite the uniqueness of such a conversation, she asked for its name only to be told it didn't have one. Such a matter troubled Yūko, who resolved to come up with one. There was already a kinship between armament and wielder, one that would only grow given time. Such a revelation would cause further friction between her and other children of the home, who found her murmuring to the sword on several occasions. This continued action caused them to disassociate themselves from the girl, even though she remained friendly to them. It didn't help that her growing skill had her curtailing more favor before eventually moving out of the house entirely. Personality Proud but not conceited. Kind yet not weak. Strong but not overdone. Beautiful without narcissism. Those are the general conclusions that most people draw when interacting with Yūko. She's generally a classy individual, well-versed in proper etiquette as well as social ques. The woman rarely puts a foot wrong, knowing the value of a first impression on those she meets. Thus she is often seen as reserved and diligent in contrast to her portrayal as a vendetta bound mercenary bent on the destruction of the Iron. Having incurred a multi-million ryō bounty as she presented her painstakingly crafted skills from years as an underling of the best her home country had to offer. If anything, she is a lover of hard work, seeing as worthwhile for the sake of personal growth despite possessing exceptional abilities. Representing the nindō of "Skills left to time will rust and fade". The most prominent way to earn her respect is to cross swords with her and hold one's own; displaying commendable prowess in another field will also endow one with her loyalty. Kurumi showing of monumental aptitude for a lost art proving the key to attaining Yūko's service. Nevertheless, Yūko is shown to have a latent hatred for her fellow Iron samurai, knowing that her position as a Seiseibushi and potential general successor was an unpopular one. Proving that they were adamant about clinging to the past even as they acknowledged her skills publicly. Though they saw such abilities as evidence of her suitability for mating and breeding. Presenting antiquated notions that she wholeheartedly disagreed with; Yū was her own person after all. Such rage came to a head when a group of samurai attempted to rape her, pulling the woman out of the life of a samurai and into the servitude of motherhood. Nevertheless, it is shown that her sadism manifests itself when confronted by other samurai, displaying an irrationality to exterminate them. The only exception being other female samurai. Though if they exhibit the same outdated mindset she will not hesitate to leave them in pieces. The woman acknowledges her own traces of masochism as a weakness, one that she is hoping to leave in her past. Nevertheless, throes of combat are shown to pull her back under, causing Yūko to resort to excruciating methods while carving up the unfortunate victim like a thanksgiving turkey before doing away with what's left of them. Serving as the origins of her present alias. Appearance Infallibly beautiful. A breath of fresh air. A sight for sore eyes if you will. These are several qualities that have been assigned to Yūko by those that met her. Blessed with flowing indigo hair, it comes to a rest just past her waist, shimmering like a river at midnight. Her eyes are a deep true blue, capturing men within her predatory yet charismatic gaze, wooing enemies to her side with the flick of a finger or the subtle movement of her hips. Her lips are flushed pink, full and sensuous, just begging to be embraced by the mouth of another. While her face is unmistakably heart-shaped, framed by two bangs and a tertiary triangle that stops just above the bridge of her nose. She is often seen wearing a smile that sets comrades at ease, while hiding the lurking sadism that leaks in the heat of battle. Her figure is wondrous, possessing firm and wide hips that blend into a shapely rear. While her legs are luscious, long and toned from years of samurai training. The same goes with her arms, well-built from decades of practice while still remaining slender. She is built for speed after all. Her breasts are shown to leave no man wanting, remaining ample while not interfering with her bodyguard duties. Yūko is noted to change her outfit regularly, with her only time of consistency coming in her days as a Iron samurai. There at least it would alternate between a snug if nondescript navy kimono and streamlined version of the uniform, complete with a horned helmet to signify her higher rank. One reason for her occasional lack of popularity with her comrades due to being commanded by a woman. Since leaving that country however, Yūko expanded her wardrobe rapidly, using attained funds from her various mercenary contracts to endow herself with better looking attire. Among her favorites is a lavender tank top with midnight lining, matched with a flowing skirt of similar hue to go with regulation shinobi sandals. Occasionally she'll forgo this for a green and white school uniform with a black bowtie front and center. This is coupled with a forest green skirt that exposes her right thigh and the string of her thong much to the distraction of opponents. She is shown to replace her sandals with a battle boots of a black coloration. It is noted that these boots have a heel, only adding to the woman's natural height, allowing her to tower over some male brethren. To go with either of these getups is a functional black belt to hold her beloved wakizashi, constantly sharpened to fine point by the woman herself. The scabbard is shown to be a wondrous imperial red with gold hints with the hilt sharing a congruent pattern. A bit of finery that has been bathed in its fair share of blood, despite remaining in pristine condition. Cutting through weapons and people with the ease of slicing through butter. Warning away those that happen to find themselves opposing the Perilous Beauty (険悪傾城, Kenaku no Keisei). Abilities Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Physical Prowess Taijutsu Equipment is a weapon of unparalleled grace. Built for the child with a larger destiny mind, it was adapted to grow with its user. Forging itself into a weapon meant to be wielded by one. It is customized for a legendary double edged sharpness that makes cutting through flesh and other weaponry akin to slicing through butter, fitting given the name of the weapon. Perhaps most intriguing though is the armament's sentient properties. Shown to respond to the calls of Yūko whenever she needs that one last push, the final effort in order to eliminate an opponent. Their connection can be defined as telepathic, the nihonto becoming an extension of the woman's will. While built for sharpness, the weapon's speed is not meant to be underestimated, cutting the opponent at speeds only comparable to a veteran Iaidō user. A single cut becoming 2, four becoming 8 and so on. Yūko refers to it as her right hand, for reasons both metaphorical and literal. And rightly so. As it is shown that the weapon is endowed with one final ability; the power to take on a human form. Becoming a woman around Yūko's age if not slightly younger due to Shito referring to her wielder as onii-chan, an honorific usually reserved for an older sibling. Nevertheless, in a humanoid manifestation the weapon is shown to have colossal levels of physical prowess born of her existence as a weapon made of high-strength steel. Gifts that are only boosted by imbued chakra from her older sister and best friend. She can manipulate her hands and feet into blades in order to strengthen her physical attacks, cutting through defenses as durable as the Rashōmon gate. Making her a valuable asset on the battle, punishing opponents as Yūko utilizes the distraction for the purpose of ending the foe. Allowing the pair to continue on their way and begin the next mission. It is shown that once she runs out of chakra Shitoyaka reverts to her sword form once more. Though not before enacting a gift to protect her beloved elder sibling while recovering. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality